Love Story
by LeaveMeHolding
Summary: Bella goes to live with Charlie, Tanya lives with them while Charlie dates her mom. Edward has feelings for Bella but is Dating Tanya.All human song fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my third fic, it's all human and has of course my awesome taste in music. - REVIEW**

**Anna**

Hi. My name is Bella and I live in Phoenix , Arizona but I am moving to my dad's house in Forks. See I don't really want to move there it's more like I have to. About me, well I can play pretty much all string instruments especially Guitar and a bit of the Banjo well a lot of it it's a pretty awesome instrument and the violin. Thankfully I am taking these crucial parts of my life with me.

"Bella it's time to go come on." Yelled my mom and Phil her new husband.

"Coming" I yelled down the stairs we were on our way to the airport to send off their little problem (me).

When we got to the airport my mom gave me forty bucks then told me,

"Have a great time sweety now bye" she said while towing Phil back to the car

"Bye mom" I quietly called

After boarding my plane I decided to pass the time writing songs there was one that I had been working on for a while but I haven't finished it yet.

You see my all time dream is to release my own C.D and I am going to do my best to make it come true.

When the plane landed I saw Charlie waving frantically when he saw me.

"Dad" I yelled running up to him and pulling him in a hug, let's say that Charlie is the good cop out of the two.

"Come on I have a surprise out in the parking lot for you." I groaned out loud apparently cause Charlie said.

"It'll be fine Bells just tough it out." He said laughing.

"K fine," I said while he towed me towards the car.

I was looking for the cruiser when he pointed to a very nice Audi A1.

"Is _that_ your CAR" I almost screeched .

"No that is _your_ car" he said smiling.

"OH MY GOD" I said marveling in the beautiful-ness of it all

"HeHe come on let's hit the road I uhh need to tell you something in the car."

"OK" I said not knowing what he was talking about.

"OK Bells " he said while I was driving my new car.

"You know that I have been alone for a while now right" "well I met someone and we have gotten pretty close and I asked her to move in with me… and she said yes so umm now her daughter Tanya and Rachel her mom live with me, well us now . is that ok Bells" he said sounding concerned.

"Dad that's soo great, umm do I have my old room still" I said sheepishly.

"Of course Tanya moved into the guest room" he told me smiling he was very happy that I moved back to forks, as it turns out so was I. Smiling at this fact Charlie asked me what I was so happy about.

"Oh nothing I'm just happy to be back" I said grinning at him

"Me too Bells you don't know how happy I am right now" he said that grinning and I couldn't help but grin back

"Hey dad do you ever see Billy and Jake" I said remembering my dad's best friend and son

"Yep and I know that Jake is dying to see you." He said winking at me, me remembering the tall lanky boy.

"And he's going to Forks High this year too." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively, him and Billy were always trying to set us up, it didn't work out too well when we were twelve.

"cool" it would be nice to know at least one person there.

"Well we're here Bells" he said taking me out of my thoughts

"Great" I said smiling while getting out of the car.

"Rachel, Tanya I have someone I want you to meet" he said pulling me into the house

"You guys this is Bella my beautiful daughter and she will be living with us for the next year" he said smiling "Isn't that great"

The looks on Tanya's and Rachel's faces didn't look like it was too great. Yay this will be a fun year.

"Yeah _great_ well Edwards coming around so I'm going to my room." She said in a nasally voice.

"K well I'm going to unpack" I said grabbing my suitcase and guitar and Banjo cases.

"K dinners at 7:30 Bella" Rachel said with an equally nasally voice.

After unpacking my clothes I decided to play my precious guitar that was a birthday present last year from Charlie.

I decided to play fifteen, I love writing my own music.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know I haven't seen you around, before"_

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
Well be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one  
And you're dancing round your room when the night end  
When the night ends

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin round but  
In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.

"You have a great voice" said a musical voice from my doorway

"Oh uhh thanks" I said blushing.

EPOV

When I got to Tanya's house I saw an Audi A1 In the driveway, well that was new.

When I got to the front door Charlie let me in telling me that his daughter Bella was staying with them for the next year.

I had never met Bella before but if she was like Charlie then I knew that she was nice.

I was walking up the stairs when I heard voices coming from Tanya's room.

"Why does she have to stay here she's not even that pretty" I heard my fugly girlfriends voice screech, I heard some music playing from a room farther down the hall and I decided to go check it out.

I heard someone sing and play the guitar and whoever it was.

When I got there I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in the world play some of the most beautiful music I had ever heard.

When she was finished I decided to introduce myself.

"You have a great voice" I said

"Thanks" she said blushing

"I'm Edward Tanya's boyfriend" I said shuddering _I_ didn't even know why I dated her.

"I'm Bella Charli-" she said getting cut off by me said

"Yeah Charlie said that you were here."

"EDWARD where are you" screeched Tanya

"Well Bella it was nice to meet you" I said leaving to go to Tanya's room

"Yeah it was nice" I think I heard her mutter.

"Edward" I heard the voice of my girlfriend say trying to be sexy,

This was going to be a long night.

**K I'm gonna end this chapter here.**

**Review please , next chapter up soon.**

**Anna ;)**


	2. Chapter 2one thing

**Well this is my second chapter I don't own anything I probably will have a lot of taylor swift songs so if you have a problem with it tell me.**

**Anna;)**

BPOV

Edward. Edward, the god that was dating my father's girlfriends daughter _Tanya_. I couldn't stop thinking of him.

Before I knew it I was being awoken by my phone screaming crack the shutters by snow patrol (my actual ringtone!).

"Ughhh" I moaned turning of my alarm clock and getting up to go have a shower.

When I was done I proceeded to my closet and picked out a simple pair of skinny jeans and a red top.

I went downstairs seeing Rachel and Tanya eating breakfast still in their pajamas.

"Hey I'm going early to get my schedule if you want I ride" I asked Tanya while Rachel just sneered at me.

"I'm catching a ride with _Edward_ you know _my boyfriend_" Tanya said in a voice like she was talking to a four year old.

"K well I'm going to _school_ now" I said in the same way.

"Hey now missy you will _not_ talk to my daughter like that" Rachel said with her hands on her hips.

"And she CAN" I retorted grabbing my bag and keys I stormed out of the house.

When I got to school I saw one car in the parking lot a silver Volvo.

I went inside to the office only seeing Edward and a small pixie like girl. I went and walked by them after getting my schedule from a old woman named Mrs. Cope.

"Bella" Edward said calling me over.

"Hey Edward Wassup" I said trying to sound casual

"Well Bella this is my sister Alice, Alice this is Bella Charlie's daughter" I noticed that he didn't mention Tanya.

"Hi Alice it's ni-" I said being cut off by Tanya coming up and wrapping her arms around Edward.

"Edward what were you doing talking to _that_" she said motioning to me.

"Tanya I was talking to my friend and my sister" he said with anger in his voice while un wrapping her arms from around him.

"Come on Bella I believe that we have music right now see you at lunch Tanya"

"Hey Mr. Crush we have a new student today" he said while placing his hand on the small of my back

"Edward did you forget that we have music together" came the most vile thing on the planet earth while ripping his hand off my back.

"NO Tanya I didn't" he said while putting his arm back on my back

"OK class we are going to write songs today then perform them. The next project we will be doing is writing songs with another classmate then performing them in two weeks. Today is a practice. We also have a new student today so she will be going first." He said chuckling while I glared at him.

We all rehearsed with partners ,even though I wanted to practice with Edward he was practicing with Tanya so I decided to practice with Alice.

"Ok everyone it's time to perform, Bella!" he called

"K guys wish me luck" I told them

"k I am going to perform a song I wrote called Collide ." I said turning to the teacher "Can I use a guitar" I asked him

"Of course" he said motioning to me to start

_The dawn is breaking  
A _light_ shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide  


When I was finished everyone except Tanya erupted into cheers Edward and Alice the loudest.

"That was great Bella, Edward you're up now." The teacher said while Edward grabbed a guitar.

He started singing and playing the guitar

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_

_[Chorus:]__  
If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

_  
If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
_

_  
If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
_

_  
Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

While he was singing this he was staring directly into my eyes.

When he finished the class also applauded crazily like they did for me.

"That was wonderful, Tanya!"

"K you will all lovee thisss" she screeched

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

"Tanya just because you sang the song doesn't mean you wrote let's just leave Katy Perry singing that song" he while the rest of the just laughed at her.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew it it was lunch.

"Hey Bells you gonna sit with us" asked Alice

"Yeah sure" I said when she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a group of people.

"Bella this is Jasper my BF, Rosalie and Emmett her BF. Guys this is Bella"

"Hi" I said shyly

"Sit down Bells, it's ok for me to call you Bells right" asked Emmett the big burly one.

"Yeah it's fine" I said grinning.

"Hey guys" said the annoying shrill voice of the most annoying girl on earth

"Guess what happened to me today!" she said still screeching.

"What" asked Rosalie in the most sarcastic voice ever!

"I made the captain of the cheer team! Isn't that just AWESOME!" she said yelling

I swear I heard Rosalie mutter _bitch_ under her breath I started chuckling.

"What are _you _ doing _here_ Swan" Tanya said bitchily.

"I am _eating here Denali_" I said in the same tone.

"Ugh" she said walking away with Edward in her tow

The rest of the day passed quickly with Edward in the rest of my classes

When I got in I heard arguing coming from the kitchen ignoring it I went to my room only to hear more arguing coming from Tanya's room down the hall

"Edward don't be such a but head all the time give me a break!" she screeched into the phone.

I had a great Idea for a song.

**Oooohohohohoh whats Bella planning**

**Review songs are collide – howie day , one thing- finger eleven, I kissed a girl – katy perry.**

**REVIEW**

**Anna ;)**


	3. Chapter 3falling slowly

**Heyy thanks for all the reviews . to answer a question Edward is dating Tanya cause he feels that his crush will pass and that they can work through it. I sadly don't own anything.**

**Anna**

I. cant. Live. With. Her. Anymore! Living with Tanya just got worse and worse. Her mother was a bitch and I'm not one to swear and Tanya was worse. Charlie did nothing and just ignored the fact that they are crazy mean to me.

I don't think that I can take it much longer with Tanya, with her constantly bashing my music, which is my passion. Edward coming over has helped, but he won't leave Tanya, I even asked him in Biology.

"Edward" I asked him, poking him with my pencil.

"Yeah Bells" he said looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Why do you date Tanya" I said her name with venom.

"Cause I I can't leave her because I have a small crush on someone we can hopefully work through it." He told me while looking straight into my brown eyes.

"Ok " I said blushing and looking down.

He won't leave her. He likes someone else why does that bug me so much. Does he like me? Probably not! I like him but it wouldn't go the other way around.

So much has happened since I have moved here. I became best friends with the Cullens, my fathers girlfriend and daughter hate me I don't know why?, and he (Charlie) won't do anything about it!

"Bella" came my dad's voice from down the hall.

"Yeah" I yelled back.

""Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked from the doorway.

"Sure" I said patting my bed.

"I need your opinion on something that will affect you a bit k." he told me sounding nervous.

"Um sure" I replied, scared.

"I am going to ask Rachel to marry me" he told me in a rush.

"Oh" I said

"Oh , good, or Oh, bad" he asked me sounding odd.

"I need to think of this for a bit. Can I have some time" I asked

"Sure as much as you need" he said on his way out.

When he left I locked the door and grabbed my guitar while the words just came to me.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

Why..do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

I had tears in my eyes when I had finished my song.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I said in my sad state expecting my dad but getting Alice instead.

"Hey I waited till you were done to knock" she said sitting on my bed "want to talk about it" she said while giving me a hug while I cried.

"My dad is proposing to Rachel" I said in tears, she knew the hell they gave me for being a part of their lives.

"Oh" was all she said

"You can come and live with us you know" she told me

"I may take you up on that" I told her chuckling while changing the subject.

"How's your song for music going" she asked

"Good but nobody will be hearing it till the class how's yours" I told her cheekily.

"Good I could use your help though" she asked me

"Sure" I told her grabbing my note book.

We spent the rest of the night working on her.

When she left I told Charlie that things needed to change if he wanted me to live here. And what could he do, he agreed.

Later that night I heard arguing coming from Charlie and Rachel's room and Tanya's probably from talking to Edward.

The next few days went by smoothly with less hassling from Rachel who even took me to the bookstore in Port Angeles. Not the same with Tanya. She was worse if possible, may be the fact that Edward and I am getting closer. It is true that Edward and I had gotten pretty close but still we were only friends, all I can do is wish.

"Stay away from Edward, Bella" Tanya sneered at me

"We're just friends Tanya" I told not looking up from my book

"Sure" she snorted.

Tomorrow we are performing our songs that we wrote, I had Alice on the drums while I played the Banjo/guitar. I eventually had to show Alice my song so we could practice but she loved it so it was all worth it.

When the class finally rolled around I was ready.

Bruce was going first but then it was me.

When it was my turn to sing I winked at Edward causing a growl to erupt from Tanya.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And i'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

_[Instrumental]___

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

When I had finished everyone cheered loudly while Tanya had just given me the death glare while she drew her finger across her throat like she was going to decapitate me. I only snorted at this remark.

Tanya turned to the girl on her left Lauren then she turned to Jess on her right after telling them something they just looked at me and laughed.

While Edward got on the stage to perform his song the class quieted down.

He started singing.

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along 

The class also cheered while he bowed and came back to sit, while Tanya walked to the stage.

"That was for you" was all he told me while Tanya got on the stage all she did was wink at me while she grabbed the mike.

Oh crap what had I gotten myself into.

**K that's where I'm leaving it reviews make me write faster so REVIEW**

**Was it good???**

**Anna;)**


	4. Chapter 4fuck you a song

**Love Story Chapter 4- **

Oh. Crap. I am so screwed. And I know that you're thinking well how come you are screwed Bella? Well the answer to that question is that Tanya is out to get me and will most likely sing the worst most humiliating song about me ever.

"OK Tanya start" the teacher said.

With one last glance at me smirking she started singing.

_Look inside,  
Look inside your tiny mind  
Now look a bit harder  
Cause we're so uninspired,  
so sick and tired of all the  
hatred you harbor_

So you say  
It's not okay to be gay  
Well I think you're just evil  
You're just some racist who  
can't tie my laces  
Your point of view is medieval

Fuck you (Fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch

"Tanya!" yelled Mr. Crush "You are not allowed to sing that _ever_!"

Before he could say anymore the bell rang stating that the class is over. Edward trailing after Tanya.

"I can't believe she would sing that" said Alice coming up behind me.

"I know" I told her.

"Bell can we have a word" said Mr. Crush with the principal standing behind him.

"Uhh sure" I said waving to Alice.

We walked silently to the principal's office, when we arrived I noticed a man sitting in a chair. I went and sat down in the empty chair behind him.

"What's this about?" I asked getting nervous.

"Bella Mr. Crush has told me that you have quite the talent and this man, Jacob Black (**a/n forget I ever mentioned a Jacob and a Billy)** from Alaska Recording is interested in hearing you play, Jacob can explain better." Said Mr. Halter

"Well Bella Mr. Crush has told me that you are one of the best students that he has had well- ever. Knowing him and since we are looking for young talented artists we were thinking about having you come record with us. But that will be decided after you play so let's do this" he said Jacob was clearly a likeable man.

We all walked down to the music room when we got their I grabbed my guitar and I sang the song that I wrote when I first moved here.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

Why..do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

"That was really good Bella and we would be delighted to have you record with us." Jacob told me "You have 3 days to give us your answer so think about, accept it and get famous!" he said on his way out handing me his card.

When it was lunch I explained to Alice what happened and she told me right away I needed to take the offer.

I grabbed my lunch and sat down. I decided I would take but I still had to talk to Charlie.

"No Tanya today" I asked the Edward when he sat down.

"Nope" he said smiling "We broke up"

My jaw literally dropped at this news.

The table broke into a round of "Bout time" and "Yess!"

I smiled.

"Bella can we talk" asked a nervous Edward.

We walked to my locker.

"Bella do you want to go out with me tonight" he asked looking at the floor.

I smiled "Yes!" I exclaimed, he looked at me with relief in his eyes pulling me into a hug.

"I'll pick you up at seven" he told me as the bell rang.

The rest of that day went by rather quickly and it was 5:30 and I was waiting to tell Charlie my news.

"Hello" boomed the voice of my dad.

"Hey dad uh why don't you sit down?" I asked him nervously.

"Sure kiddo what's hangin'" he said

"I got a … proposal at school today and I would like to … consider it?" I told him

"You're not getting married young lady!" he said with his cop voice.

"DAD I'm not getting married! My music teacher knows a guy at a recording label and they heard me play and they wanted to work with them!" I said all at once

"oh" was all he said "Are you sure you want to do this"

"Yes it has always been my dream and if it crashes it crashes but I don't want to have any regrets when I'm older" I told him telling the truth.

"Well then I guess we should give this guy a call you are after all only in grade 11 you have your whole life ahead of you." He said with a grin grabbing the phone, dialing the number I gave him.

"Dad can we call when I get back, I uh have a date" I told him nervously, Charlie was very protective.

"With Who!" he practically yelled.

"You'll see in –" I said getting cut off by the door.

I basically ran to the door yanking it open seeing Edward.

"Ahh Edward yep hold on I'll call Tanya"

Before Edward could stop him or I for that matter Charlie had called Tanya.

"Yes?" she said coming down the stairs "Edward! I thought you were joking!" she said running into his arms.

"Actually Tanya I'm here to see Bella" he said disentangling himself from her grasp.

"What!" she screeched " He is mine Swan"

"Tanya I am nobody's and I was especially never yours" Edward said with a cold voice "Let's go Bella"

"Bye Dad set up that meeting" I said on my way out.

We went to a small little French café called La Régalade in Port Angelas.

I told Edward about my meeting and he said that I should definitely take it.

It was an open mic night so I decided to go on stage.

I got up there and grabbed my guitar

_Oh the phone you know it never stops, it's the last thing I hear at night  
And the first thing I hear in the morning.  
And as I start to let it burn my head, you slowly creep into bed  
And i'm done talking  
You say you know how i'm feeling, I just need to try to settle down_

Oh a million faces pass my way  
Oh they're all the same, nothing seem to change anytime I look around  
Oh who knows just what the future holds  
All I want to know is if it's with you

Tired as hell and falling up the stairs, filled with a thousand cares as you walk out from the bedroom  
Though it feels like all my fire has gone, you just turn me on  
Can't believe how much I want you  
You say you know how i'm feeling, I just need to try to settle down

Oh a million faces pass my way  
Oh they're all the same, nothing seem to change anytime I look around  
Oh who knows just what the future holds  
All I want to know is if it's with you

We're distracted by the hard times, and the troubles that we make  
Let us throw them in the ocean, let it wash our cares away  
Oh the phone you know it never stops, it's the last thing I hear at night  
And the first thing in the morning

Oh a million faces pass my way  
Oh they're all the same, nothing seem to change anytime I look around  
Oh who knows just what the future holds  
All I want to know is if it's with you

We're distracted by the hard times, and the troubles that we make  
Let us throw them in the ocean, let it wash our cares away  
Oh the phone you know it never stops, it's the last thing I hear at night  
And the first thing in the morning

Let it wash our cares away, let it wash our cares away...

When I had finished the whole café was clapping loudly.

"That was really good" said Edward

"But the evening isn't over yet" he said slyly taking my hand and pulling me out of the restaurant and towards his car.

"Where are we going" I asked him I _hate_ surprises with a passion.

We started driving and when we stopped Edward placed a tie over my eyes, he wasn't wearing one earlier so I don't know where he got it from.

"Edward you don't need to blindfold me" I told him when we started walking I didn't want to break my bones on the first date, maybe the second or third but not the third!

"We're almost there so just hold tight" he said pulling me forward

After a few minutes we stopped walking and Edward pulled my blindfold off and we were at a meadow that had a piano with candles surrounding it .

"Edward this is –" I told him, being cut off by him.

"Bella can I ask you something" he said looking at me nervously

"Edward you can ask me anything" I told him sincerely

"Will you- will you be my girlfriend" he said looking me in the eyes

"YES" I practically screamed in his ear

For the rest of the date we talked and Edward played the piano for me he said he wrote the song for me, it was so sweet.

But before I knew it was time to go home and we had pulled up to my house.

Edward gave me a goodnight hug, I thought I heard him mumble something like _I love you _ but I couldn't be sure.

When I went inside I found Charlie and Rachel and Tanya sitting around the kitchen table waiting for me.

"Bella can we talk" Charlie said using his father tone.

"We know that you are dating Tanya's old boyfriend and you know that that is extremely rude especially after we opened our home to you." Rachel said looking at me.

"Excuse me this was my home long before you came along" I yelled at her.

"Bella calm down, if you want to do this record then you have to show us some respect" Charlie retorted

"Bella you know that Edward is only trying to get into your pants, I think it is best if you break up with him." Charlie told me

"Excuse me!" I screamed.

"Bella if you want this label then you break up with Edward, you have till Friday at 5:45 to decide your meeting is at 6 here goodnight" Charlie and Rachel stated before I stomped upstairs.

God, what was I going to do.

**I hoped you enjoyed it. The songs were fuck you- lily allen, tell me why-taylor swift, million faces-paolo nutini.**

**K I'm gonna try and get more chapters in before I go away to cadet camp for 6 weeks it won't be a long story with a probable sequel.**

**Anna ;) I saw coldplay and snow patrol it was so awesome!!! I have awesome plans for this story though so keep on reading it!**


	5. Hey I leave tonight but read IMPORTNAT

**Hey guys I leave tonight and I don't have time to update. I'm so sorry but I promise to have a chapter out by August 15 or 16 most likely 16. I'm gone for 6 weeks so I will leave you some songs I might use.**

** Scientist- Coldplay**

**2. Numb- Linkin Park**

**- Duffy**

** Swift songs**

**K but that's all I'm giving you cause I want it to have a surprise.**

**I have some question so answer them their about this story.**

**How long do you want it to be.( 10-20) – (20-30)**

**Any ideas or songs you want me to use let me know.**

**What my next should be about??**

**I have some great ideas for this fic and I have a playlist on my ipod with songs so don't worry.**

**Love you guys**

**Anna ;)**


	6. Not and update sorry will soon!

Hey guys sorry for the prolonged update, but I have reasons. I came back from camp with the flu and we were in Calgary so unfortunately I couldn't update also I had no Microsoft word but I have it now and enjoy.

Also a few things I would like to ask .

I need a name for Bella's band.

also any songs you would like me to add would help I have so many though so don't worry.

I will start writing my new chapter now. It will start a few weeks after the last one ended roughly 3-4 weeks.

Anna ;


End file.
